


Open My Cover, Read My Story.

by XannaRenae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Library
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XannaRenae/pseuds/XannaRenae
Summary: The library had always been inviting. Even when there was still a chill from the war, the battles fought in these four walls. Books helped people learn from past mistakes, it also opened their minds to a new and creative world, giving people a sense of wonder while feeding their growing imagination. Hermione Jean Granger always felt the most at home when she was surrounded by books. They had been her first friend, and no doubt she would keep meeting new friends until she closed her own book of life. Books also had a way of bringing people into her life, people she would much rather turn the page on than read on.





	1. Just. Don't.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first story on this platform, though I have been writing literature since 2010. I hope you enjoy, I will be updating this story throughout my winter break from college, hopefully, it will have between 4 and 8 chapters, at the moment I am leaning more on 4. Leave me a review and let me know what you think. Enjoy.

~*~

   The library had always felt inviting. Even when there was still a chill in the air from the war, the battles fought within these four walls. Books helped people learn from past mistakes, it also opened their minds to new and creative worlds, giving people a sense of wonder while feeding their growing imagination. 

   Hermione Jean Granger always felt the most at home when she was surrounded by books. They had been her first friend, and no doubt she would keep meeting new friends until she closed her own book of life. Books also had a way of bringing people into her life, people she would much rather turn the page on than read. 

   “Do you mind if I sit here. It’s furthest away from the group of third-year Hufflepuffs working on their Divination project. Apparently one of the girls is to be married before the next frost touches the first spring flower. They’re screaming up a storm and they’ve just become out of earshot at this table. I won’t be loud, I won’t even talk to you more after this, but I ask of your consent before I sit here. If I am unwelcome,” the voice trailed off for a moment, thinking of what they would do if they were unwelcome, “I would just. . . find somewhere elsewhere, albeit closer to the gaggle of screaming girls, to sit.” One would think that fighting a war, going through trials where every ounce of your life was brought up, seeing your father murdered in the streets by some rag-tag group of vigilantes, would change how one spoke. But even after all of those things Draco Malfoy still spoke in a manner that the centaurs would be proud of. 

   “You may sit here. I pick this location because the surrounding bookshelves provide noise absorbing qualities. It makes it ideal for silence to study in without having to cast magic.” She was struggling to breathe internally, through from her cover she was pristine, unfazed by his sitting at the same table as her. “That book on fae that you’re reading, for the care of magical creatures class, you’ll want to start reading on page 272, everything in that chapter up until then has nothing to do with the project, and in all honesty, seems more fairytale than the fairies that are being written about.”

   “Thank you, Granger.” He did not look up to meet her gaze, but she knew that he could feel it, that wasn’t a bad thing. 

~*~

   It wasn’t until the next week when they spoke again, once again at the same fated table in the library.

   “Malfoy, do you mind if I sit with you.” Hermonie held herself together, Draco was just a person. Just a person who not just a handful of months ago may have tried to kill her, or would have been ordered to kill her; she couldn’t tell where his loyalties lie at the end of the war, she didn’t plan on finding out. 

   “Go right ahead, I’m sure your name has carved itself into the table at this point. I assume this has been your table since you first walked into the library.” Draco met her eyes, a reflection of his own in some ways. They were both shattered, held together by endless nights of tears and a burning passion to keep moving forward. 

   “I would never damage school property on purpose like that.” She paused briefly before the word ‘purpose’ left her lips. In her eyes, just for a moment, that mischievous light shone. The same light she always had when her two best friends and herself got up to no good. 

   "I’m sure of it,” he couldn’t suppress a low chuckle, “I can see it now, you panicking because you got a dribble on ink on a school desk, or heaven forbade, dropped a piece of crumb on the great hall floors. Yet having no qualms about charming a wall lantern to escape Filch.” 

   They just locked eyes for a moment. Both acknowledging that this was a sense of what normal could feel like, just don’t think back to the battles. 

Don’t think back to the war.

Don’t think back to the number of deaths you’ve brought upon this earth. 

Don’t. 

Don’t look up again until one of you leaves. 

Don’t speak another word of light and fun. Just read, and just. . .   
  
Don’t. 

~*~


	2. Perfection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter, my break has been a touch hectic. Imagine waiting in a doctors office for an hour, for what you thought would be a 45-minute appointment, and end up being there for almost three hours and past their closing time. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

~*~

  
Back in the library again, Hermione couldn’t stay away from the call of the new books, she waltzed through the stacks of books. Grabbing both new and old alike she was headed towards her lovely table on the far side of the room. At least she hoped that was where she was heading. She couldn’t even see her toes or her hands, or in front of her face past the overwhelming stack of books, she carried in her arms. She regretted the large stack as soon as she felt herself step on her own shoelaces. Trying to regain her balance she fell onto a wall.

“Granger, do you have a dream of recreating the leaning tower of Pisa?” Walls couldn’t talk, or at least they shouldn’t, magical world and all. But this wall was a 5ft 10in block of Draco Malfoy, standing just 5 inches taller than she, but several pounds heavier due to muscle mass, he was the perfect wall.

“Malfoy, I always aspire to create art through education. Thank you for catching me in my fall. I seem to have grabbed one too many books. Seeing as I can’t, well, see.” Her voice was both strong yet feminine, the perfect combination for a flirty tone.

In an instant 10 of her 15 tomes had been plucked from her arms. The sudden weight shift was startling for a moment, as well as the incoming flood of light.

“I assume that you’re going to be sitting in your usual spot? I’ll carry these over there for you.”

“Thank you, Malfoy. I appreciate it.” They walked in silence for the remainder of their trip. And when they arrived at the table, both sat down, opened their books, and studied in perfect silence. With peeks over tomes from time to time, only catching each other's eyes once or twice. It was perfect. Neither would think of their past, of the horrors they endured. Neither would grasp at straws of dialogue to try and amend their past. Neither would think too much. For the silence they both had craved from their thoughts for so long was just too perfect to break. So they didn’t.

  
~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a review and let me know what you think. I will be updating once or twice a week until my next semester of college, though this story could continue on further depending on how things go, and how much college takes away all of my free time.


End file.
